Weak
by toonmili
Summary: Max has a new boyfirend and a new friend. What's the problem? new friends wants the boyfriend. Naturally Max doesn't notice it until... M/A
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Dark Angel doesn't belong to me.  
  
TITLE: Weak  
  
SUMMARY: Someone uses Max to get her way with Alec.  
  
SETTING: this takes place sometime after the episode  
  
CHAPTER: Smart Alec  
  
Character sketch OF LANA: Lana is a result of a government program similar to Manticor to develop the perfect spy. Their intention was to have a strong agent with perfect disguising abilities. So with some technology in gene transfiguration they managed to make a human that can take on the identity of any person she sees. But naturally there were some problems, she couldn't change very far away from her own DNA make up, hence she could only turn into females. The most treating condition was her energy, she used up energy really quickly during her transformations, so she would often be very weak after a period of time. As a result of the superior genes, she managed to go through a form of evolution; she gained the ability to take energy from anyone she comes in close contact with (very close contact). The victim wouldn't feel the effects immediately but the morning after they will feel it. Or in most cases may not be alive to feel the effects. She like many other government mishaps ran away and found herself in Seattle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alec walked into Crash and immediately noticed the red head standing by the bar. He had made up his mind he had to have her. His plan was simple, accidentally bounce into her then strike up a conversation and by the end of the night he would have her. He moved in and knocked her on her exposed shoulder and pretended to fall.  
  
" Are you OK?" the red head asked looking down at him. She never had a rush of energy like that from one person; she decided that he would be a perfect candidate for her needs.  
  
" I'm fine." Alec said getting up. " I just tripped on something," he said smiling.  
  
" Hi, I'm Lana," she said extending her hand.  
  
" Alec," he said taking her hand. He looked at the gloves she was wearing, it didn't exactly match with anything she had on but he thought she must have had a motorbike. " Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
" Thanks," she said smiling.  
  
Alec gave the bartender some money and collected two jugs of beer. " Here you go."  
  
They sat and drank the beer and exchanged comments in light conversation. " Why don't we get out of here," she suggested.  
  
" Sure," he said getting up. He walked out smiling at himself and congratulating his genius.  
  
When they reached the exit he saw a familiar face approaching him.  
  
" Alec, I need to talk to you," max said ignoring his friend.  
  
" I'm kind of in the middle of something here," he said pointing out Lana.  
  
"It's really important" she grunted.  
  
Once Max said something was important that meant it was. " Hold on a sec," he told Lana. Max pulled him aside in a corner. " What is it?" he whispered.  
  
" Do you really think you should be going home with strange girls, what if it's a trap?" she said angrily.  
  
" That's what you called me for?" he asked angrily.  
  
" No, Logan is here," she whispered. " If he sees you with her he'll know I lied."  
  
" Oh."  
  
He walked back over to the girl and took her hand and said " I have to help m friend with something. So I'll see you around," he then left with Max.  
  
Lana got angry that she let him get away. She needed his energy. She had to think of a way to get to him. It suddenly clicked that she could use Max to get to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Max and Alec went to the space needle since neither of them was ready to go home.  
  
" I'm sorry I ruined your date," max said.  
  
" It's ok, she was kind of weird anyway."  
  
" What I said was true you know"  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" You could never know who's working for White."  
  
" So I'll never have girlfriend?" he said laughing at the idea.  
  
" You'll just have to settle for the fake one," she teased. " Do you think he's buying it?" she asked more seriously.  
  
" Well he did threaten me." He remembered when Logan gave him the speech about if ever hurt Max what he would do to him. " But if you're not sure we can always make out in front of him," he said with a cocky grin.  
  
" Nice try."  
  
He knew she would never agree but he couldn't help but hope. " Well at least try to act like you can stand to be around me."  
  
" Alec I can stand to be around you, it's just that you need a little discipline every now and then," she said punching him in his shoulder.  
  
"You like telling me what to do huh?" he said putting his arms around her.  
  
" Yes, and I'm telling you let go of me before I throw you down this thing."  
  
" Ouch!" he said letting go of her. " You have a real hostility problem."  
  
"I'm not hostile, I'm carefully." She said thoughtfully.  
  
" What did you think I was going to do?" he said innocently.  
  
" Be a Smart Alec."  
  
" Yeah you're right" He said angrily. " I gotta go." He got up and went home. Every time he tried to get close to Max she always said something to get him annoyed. Max didn't understand how much she meant to him, it was even obvious to Logan and some how Max was completely clueless or at least she pretended to be.  
  
  
  
NOTE: This is the story I was afraid to write. In the next chapter stuff will start to happen. So tell me what you think. Review even if you didn't like it. What do you think of Lana (I got the idea of her from Cindy Bristow from Alias, and Rouge and Mystique from X men. There's also a little Pokèmon in her)? 


	2. Lana

CHAPTER: Stay the night  
  
  
  
Lana made her way to Alec's apartment door. She had been carefully following Max and him since they left Crash. Now she had followed Alec home. She was going to get the energy she needed, she could feel herself getting weak already. She stood out side the door and thought about what Max looked like she slowly began to transform her skin and shape to resemble Max's.  
  
When her transformation was completed she took of her gloves and walked into the apartment.  
  
Alec came out his bed to see who had come in. " Max?" he said squinting his eyes to see in the dark.  
  
" Yeah it's Max."  
  
" What are you doing here?" he asked going back to his bed. He rapped himself up in the sheets and turned on light at the side of his bed.  
  
" I wanted to see you," Lana said. She walked in to his room and looked around and sat at the side of his bed.  
  
" Don't worry it's a natural thing for girls to want to see me," he joked. " So are you spending the night?"  
  
Lana went in his bed and under the covers and laid there with out saying anything.  
  
He was just joking with her when he said that, now she was in his bed dangerously close to him. "Original Cindy has company huh?"  
  
" Yeah," she said shyly not knowing what the hell was a Original Cindy. She moved even closer, now she could feel his warm breath on her face.  
  
"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" he asked. There was something abnormal about the situation that made him uncomfortable.  
  
" No," she said softly. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips to give him a little taste. " Stay here."  
  
He wasn't sure what was happening but he couldn't bring himself to move, he knew he wanted it, * so why fight it* he thought. " I'll stay," he said swallowing hard.  
  
She kissed him again but more aggressively. She began to take off his clothes and he didn't stop her.  
  
---------------------------You know what happened here. -------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: This was ridiculously short. But I will write more soon. It is really hard for me to write this, that's why the chapters are short. 


	3. he's sick

CHAPTER: I'm sick.  
  
Alec opened his eyes and stared at the sealing. With much difficulty he turned his head to look at Max but she wasn't there. * You think she would at least wake me* he thought. He tried to get up but he found himself still on the bed. He felt like some unknown force was pinning him down. He tried to move again but the same thing happened. " Why am I so tired?" he said trying to get up again. He decided to give up and call in sick. He took the cell phone from next to him and dialed Jam Pony's number. Some one of the massagers answered the phone, " Can I speak to Normal," he said.  
  
At Jam Pony Normal took the phone from the messenger, " yep."  
  
" It's Alec. I'm very sick," he said faking a couch in the phone, " I need the day off."  
  
" You can get the day off," Normal said sympathetically. " You should drink some orange juice, it's good for colds."  
  
" Yeah I will," then tuned off the phone. That phone call took so much energy out of him he felt like he had run around America twice. He closed his eye and went back to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Max was on her way to work when she got a call from Logan.  
  
" I need your help with something," Logan said.  
  
" What is it?" she asked.  
  
" There's a security company just opposite the harbor, I need you to get a copy of client list on one of the computers. Security is a little tight so I guess you can take Alec with you."  
  
" How's tonight?" she asked.  
  
" That will be great."  
  
When she reached to work she walked around looking for Alec. He wasn't at work since Monday and he wasn't answering his cell phone. " Normal, is Alec coming in?" she asked.  
  
" The boy's Sick, have a heart." Normal took a bag from under his desk and handed it to Max. " Take this to him and tell him it's from me."  
  
Max took the bag and peeked inside. " What's all this?" she asked d confused. She had never gotten anything for faking sick.  
  
" It's sick food," he said smiling. " I got him cans of soup, some vitamins and lots of juice." Max frowned at Normal and headed over to Alec's Apartment. She knocked but he didn't answer so she let herself in. she placed the groceries on the counter and saw Alec seeping in his room.  
  
" Get your lazy ass up," she said loudly. He didn't budge. She stepped up and shook him. He finally blinked.  
  
" Hey Max." he said almost smiling.  
  
" Why aren't you at work," she said angrily. " Normal sent stuff for you."  
  
" I called in sick this morning." He said unwillingly closing his eyes.  
  
" You called in sick Monday."  
  
" Well isn't today Monday."  
  
She looked at him and let out a big sigh. " Today is Thursdays idiot."  
  
" It's Monday," he insisted.  
  
" It's Thursday, so get your lazy ass up."  
  
" You trying to say I've been sleeping for four days." He said letting out a light laugh.  
  
Max showed him the date on her pager. " It's never wrong," she said  
  
" Then I should take a bath," he said. Eh tried to get up but found his head spinning, he fell back down took a deep breath. He was still very tired. " I don't feel good."  
  
" Hang over?" she asked.  
  
" I didn't drink anything," he didn't understand why he was so tired. "Do you think this is some side effect of sleeping with an X5?" he asked Max.  
  
" Who did you sleep with this time?"  
  
" Very funny Max." he said laughing.  
  
" Am I supposed to know what your talking about," she asked confused. She couldn't believe that Alec was home having "fun" while she had to deliver all his Packages.  
  
" Why don't you just help get up."  
  
Max moved the sheets he was covered him. "Oh God " she said and threw back the sheets around him and covered her eyes and walked out the room. " Put some clothes on Alec." She yelled from the living room.  
  
" I would, if I could."  
  
" Why didn't you tell me you had nothing on?" she said angrily. " Or was that another Smart Alec move?"  
  
" No it wasn't, I forgot." He couldn't believe Max was acting this way. * she's so immature.* he thought. " Max I really need your help."  
  
" I'm not coming near you," she said. " Where's your phone, I'll call someone."  
  
" Who are you going to call?"  
  
"Logan."  
  
The thought of Logan helping him get into the shower was disgusting to Alec, he couldn't understand why Max wouldn't do it, it wasn't like she hadn't seen him before. " Do you have to call him?"  
  
" Everyone else is at work." She walked into his room and took up Alec's phone and dialed Logan's number. " Logan, can you come to Alec's house ASAP please." -----  
  
" What is it?" he asked concerned. ----- " You'll see when you get here."  
  
Logan arrived ten minutes later and saw the situation. " Are sure he's not faking?" he asked hopefully.  
  
" I don't think he'd fake something like this."  
  
Logan took a deep breath and went into the room and closed the door behind him. He could tell this was going to be a nasty job.  
  
Twenty minutes later Logan came out looking tired and traumatized. " I'm going to go now," he said softly. " I guess tonight is off."  
  
Logan took his Jacket and walked towards the door. Before he reached it someone came in.  
  
Lana looked up at the stranger, she hoped that Max didn't know him. She couldn't run because she needed more energy, when she left Alec he was still alive, that meant he had more energy to give. " Is Alec here?" she asked.  
  
Logan's jaw fell open; he looked at Lana and then to Max again.  
  
  
  
NOTE: this was to make up for the short chapter. Like I said I couldn't write anything emotional this doesn't even have a genre, it's just there. Anyways, Review. 


	4. chap4

CHAPTER: Borrowed Energy.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who are you?" Logan asked looking at Lana.  
  
"I'm Max," she said nervously.  
  
" No that's Max," he said pointing to Max.  
  
Lana was about to run out the door but Max had already caught her. Lana tried to move from Max's tight grip, but she was too strong. She noticed she felt the same rush of energy as when she touched Alec. She stopped struggling, so she could absorb the energy.  
  
Max moved the hair out the way so she could expose the barcode but there was none. " What are you?" Max asked confused.  
  
Lana decided to talk to her for a while so she could absorb more energy. Lana retransformed to show her true identity. "I'm anything you want me to be."  
  
" Hey you're the girl from Crash."  
  
" No kidding," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you stalking Alec?" Max asked eying her down from head to toe. " I'm sorry to burst your bubble but he's not feeling to well. But we can tie you up until he's better."  
  
"Something tells me she has a something to do with that?" Logan said coming to observe the freak of nature.  
  
" He's a smart one." Lana said, " You should keep him around."  
  
" What the hell did you do to him?" Max asked angrily. " He can hardly move."  
  
" I just borrowed some of his energy," Lana said coolly.  
  
" Wait a minuit," Logan said.  
  
" What?" Max asked.  
  
" I've heard of her, she escaped from a government agency about two years back," he said excitedly. " I stumbled upon her story when I was doing some investigating on Manticore."  
  
Lana seeing that Max's attention was on Logan kicked her back and ran out the door. She ran down the stairs quickly, Max was running after her.  
  
Max ran out the door and scanned the streets for her, she wasn't anywhere in site. " Damn!" she said and then ran back up the stairs. " She got away." She said walking back into the apartment.  
  
" She's very dangerous." Logan said warningly. "I think we should stay out her way."  
  
" She's coming in our way." Max said angrily. " Look what she did to Alec."  
  
" Max you didn't touch her skin, right?"  
  
" Yeah, Why?"  
  
" That's how she does it."  
  
" Does what?'  
  
" Take energy." Logan said still sounding worried. " You have to touch her skin."  
  
" I feel fine."  
  
" Now, but later it will kick in."  
  
" So she transformed into me and touched Alec?"  
  
" Yep, or Alec touched her."  
  
" Well I'm going to tell him why he's like that." Max walked into his room and saw that Logan had put a white T- shirt and blue jeans on Alec. " So I know what's up with you." She said. She looked closely he had gone back to sleep. She shook him lightly. " Alec wake up."  
  
" Hmm" he said opening his eyes widely. " What is it?"  
  
" I know why you're so weak?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Did I come by your apartment Sunday after we were at the needle."  
  
" Yeah," he said. Like she was asking the obvious.  
  
" Well that wasn't me."  
  
" What?"  
  
" It wasn't me, it was that girl at the Club."  
  
" What girl?' he asked frustrated.  
  
" The red head."  
  
" You mean Lana?"  
  
" Yeah, her"  
  
" Max she looks nothing like you."  
  
" I know but she can change into other people and drain energy by just touching them."  
  
To anyone this would have sound outrageous but this was Alec, a genetically engineered solider, with super seed, sight, hearing and strength.  
  
Alec suddenly felt like throwing up, flashes of what happened that night and what Max was saying went trough his head. He should have known that wasn't Max; they would never have a relationship like that. The fact that he had let it happened made him feel worse. He knew why thought, he knew that his secret love for Max would lead to no good.  
  
He turned his head away from the gaze of Max; he knew if she found out what happened she would possibly kill him. He was just thankful that she wasn't asking questions.  
  
" So tell me Alec," Max said sitting next to him, " exactly how much you touched her to get this weak."  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: So tell me what you think. This chapter was fun to write I hope you enjoyed reading it. I think Logan knows that Alec slept with Lana thinking it was Max.  
  
Sorry but I like to act like I'm not writing the story sometimes. 


	5. chap5

CHAPTER: I Ain't Mad at Ya!  
  
  
  
Max looked at him waiting for a response. " Hey I asked you something," she said angrily. He just lay there and didn't say a word. " Alec how much did you touch her?"  
  
" I can't remember," he lied. He didn't know what to say he knew Max would know he was lying.  
  
What Alec had asked her earlier suddenly came in mind. He had apparently slept with some X5. What if he was talking about her? She didn't want to think that Alec would be so stupid. " Alec what did you do?" she asked again sounding stern and worried at the same time.  
  
He didn't say a word he knew he was figured out.  
  
" Oh God, Please don't tell me you slept with her."  
  
He remained silent.  
  
Max walked out the room with her hand on her head. Logan was still there. " I have to walk," she said to Logan. " See that he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
Logan watched Max walked out the door. He knew the reason why, she figured out that the only way Alec could have gotten that weak was if he slept with her. He walked in the room and saw Alec had a pillow on his face. " You finally saw a mirror, huh?"  
  
" Go away," he said noticing it was Logan.  
  
" Just a few questions before I go." He said sitting on the bed next to him. " Did you and the fake Max .you know"  
  
" Logan, please leave."  
  
" I guess that means yes, Max didn't take it to well huh?" he said sounding serious but actually smiling. He knew it wasn't Alec's fault, but he enjoyed the fact that Max got angry with him anyway.  
  
" No, she didn't." he knew that Logan got the wrong idea of why Max was angry but he wasn't going to give Max another reason to be angry at him. " Can you leave now?"  
  
" Gosh Alec you don't seem very happy."  
  
" Leave."  
  
"I'm gone," he said and walked out back to the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Max walked out to the side of the building. She needed to clear her head. She couldn't believe that Alec would do that. She felt he had used her for a night of fun. Even though it was not her, he thought it was her and that was all that mattered.  
  
She didn't want to be just another one of the girls he'd be with just to see how good he was at picking up girls. She wanted so bad kick his ass, but she couldn't because she might kill him. She punched the wall in frustration and went back upstairs.  
  
She walked passed Logan who looked at her walking into Alec's room. She closed he door behind her. " What the hell did you think you were doing?" she said and threw the pillow off his face and onto the floor.  
  
" I don't know what I was doing." He said turning his face away.  
  
" I know what you were doing." She said walking up and down the room. "You were thinking I finally got that bitch in bed."  
  
" It wasn't like that."  
  
" Then what where you thinking?"  
  
" She came on to me," he said trying to put he pillow from under his head on his face.  
  
" Oh I see, she raped you," she said sarcastically.  
  
" No, it wasn't like that."  
  
" Then what was it like, cause I'm a little confused."  
  
" She came on to me, I asked if she was sure what she was doing," he took a deep breath and continued. " She said yes and she continued, I didn't stop her Ok."  
  
" And you didn't think something was wrong." She said this too loud. " Do you really think I'd ever sleep with you," She whispered so Logan wouldn't hear.  
  
" No, and that's the whole point," he said loudly. " All I ever hear from you is something bad, go away Alec, What are you doing here Alec, Don't touch me Alec it always the same thing. That night you actually wanted to be with me. What was I supposed to do? Turn down the only chance I may ever have with you."  
  
Max didn't say anything.  
  
His throat felt dry and husky. " You can go now, I know you don't want to be here anyway." He turned his head away once again. He knew he had said too much.  
  
" I don't want to go.' She said softly. " What if something happens to you?"  
  
" Don't worry, I'll live."  
  
" I said I'm staying." She said insisted getting annoyed. "Do you want any thing to eat?"  
  
" I want beer."  
  
" You're not getting that, you're getting orange juice."  
  
" I have been having the worst day of my life, I need some form of alcoholic beverage to sustain me."  
  
" That's always the solution to all you're problems huh." She said coolly. " Besides it could be worst."  
  
" How could it be any worse than this?"  
  
" I could be mad at you," she said smiling.  
  
" You're not?" he was relived to hear her say that.  
  
" It wasn't me anyway," she said and then walked out the room.  
  
  
  
Note: this story is not going how I want it to go. But I'll continue. 


	6. chap 6

CHAPTER: We fit together.  
  
  
  
Max walked into kitchen and took out a tin of soup that Normal had bought for him. She read and followed the instructions on how to cook it.  
  
" What are you doing?" Logan asked looking over counter.  
  
" He hasn't eaten in days, so I guess that food might help him feel better."  
  
" Where did you get all of this?" he asked picking up a bottle of Flintstones Vitamins. " Max he's not a kid you know."  
  
" It's Normal who bought these things."  
  
" That's really cute."  
  
Max poured the soup into the bowl and took out two of the character shaped vitamins.  
  
" I have to go, I got a lot of work to do." Logan took up his coat and headed out the door.  
  
Max walked with the bowl of hot soup in rested it on a table and helped him sit up. " You think you can do this on your own?"  
  
" I'm not a baby," he said picking up the spoon. "I can feed myself."  
  
Max looked at the spoon shaking in his hand. " Of course." She took the spoon from him and began to feed him.  
  
He watched her blow the steam away then moved it towards his face.  
  
" You're like a big baby." She said laughing.  
  
" Well it's not really my choice," he managed to say before Max pushed the spoon down his mouth.  
  
" But at least you're a cute baby."  
  
" You think I'm cute." He asked with a cocky grin.  
  
" It's amazing how you can still do that when you can't even feed yourself."  
  
Before she knew it the soup was finished. She went in the kitchen and got him a glass of warm orange juice with a straw (NOTE: the juice is warm because when you drink something cold after you drink something hot your teeth hurts for days after). She gave him the tablets to take. " They're vitamins," she pointed out.  
  
" Wow it's Pebbles and Bam Bam," he said looking at the pills in his hand.  
  
Max looked at him chew up Pebbels and Bam Bam up into tiny bits. " Your stalker sent it for you."  
  
" You mean Normal," he twisting his face as he said the words. " He's really starting to scare me."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
" Why, you didn't suck me dry."  
  
" For how I treat you."  
  
Alec didn't say any thing he just slipped down under the covers and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that Max was sorry for him even after what he did.  
  
Max looked at him sleep. She liked him better this way. He didn't get on her nerves as much. She had never seen him in white *he looks so peaceful* she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Max went back to her apartment to get some clothes to spend the night by Alec's house.  
  
"Hey boo, where have you been?" Original Cindy asked coming out her bedroom.  
  
" I was at Alec's," she said trying to stuff some clothes in a small bag.  
  
" Normal expects you in tomorrow, early this time."  
  
" I can't go to work to tomorrow, Alec needs me."  
  
" What's wrong with Alec?"  
  
" He's sick," she said rolling her eye. " Don't ask, it's a long story."  
  
" Well I guess Normal will understand that since it's his precious Golden Boy."  
  
"Where you off to now."  
  
" I'm staying at his apartment until he gets better."  
  
" Ok nurse."  
  
Max finally managed to get all the stuff in her bag. " I'm gone."  
  
Max quickly made her way back to his apartment. She came in and saw he was still sleeping. She took out some covers out of her stuffed bag and took the pillow from the floor in Alec's room and went on the couch.  
  
" Max." she heard Alec say in a frail voice.  
  
She got up to see what was wrong. She saw that he was sweating a little. " Why are you sweating?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Are you warm."  
  
" No I'm actually very cold." He said covering himself. " And very thirsty."  
  
Max went in the kitchen and got him some cold water to drink; she thought that he might be feeling faintish. She heard sometimes before you faint you start to feel really cold.  
  
" Do you feel any better?" she asked after he drank it.  
  
"Yeah," he said sitting up. "I think I'm getting some of my strength back."  
  
" Well that's good, cause that couch is hard."  
  
" Well sleep here," he said shyly. " I can't do anything in this condition."  
  
" I'm not sleeping in those sheets," she said thinking about what went on in there.  
  
" Logan changed them while I was in the tub."  
  
Max looked at him suspiciously, she wasn't sure what he was trying doing. " You try anything and I'll brake your fingers." She said, and then went under the sheets. " So was she any good?"  
  
He managed to blush when Max said that. "She was Ok." He didn't want Max to think he enjoyed it too much.  
  
" You see," she said playing with his hair. "You should have known it wasn't me."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because I would have been great."  
  
" Oh really." He said smiling. " How will I know?"  
  
" Because of this." She bent down and kissed him lightly on his lips.  
  
He couldn't believe she had just done that. " Lana," he asked still looking at her in her eyes.  
  
" No, it is Max."  
  
" Why would Max kiss me," he asked looking at her suspiciously.  
  
" Because Max noticed she has been a complete bitch to someone who really cares about her."  
  
" I give Max permission to kiss me again."  
  
Max laughed at this and kissed him again but for longer. " Tell me why you like me when I'm so mean to you."  
  
"Because you can be so amazingly sweet sometimes." He took her hand in put his fingers between hers. " And we look so good together."  
  
" Max looked at their hands and smiled. " you're right, we do look got together."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Ok sorry I rushed this. I think this is the worst thing I have ever written. I just wanted to get it over with quickly. Completed.  
  
Read my other stories they are much better. I stunk this one up. 


	7. Chapter7

STORY: WEAK  
  
PART II  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CHAPTER: Sex On The Beach.  
  
NOTE: Well I continued. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Lana sat on the foot of her bed trying to catch her breath, she felt so weak. The energy she got from Alec was almost used up, she needed some more and she it needed immediately. She knew she couldn't get from Alec again because he most likely knew the truth by then. Even if he didn't, changing into Max would wipe her out completely. She needed to get someone who didn't know about her. She got up and headed out the door trying to steady her body that was moving sluggishly.  
  
She walked down the stairs and out the door to the streets of Seattle. She thought about where she could find a candidate to fulfill her needs. She thought about it. What would be more appropriate than a bar? But which Bar?"  
  
She didn't want to go back to Crash because she knew Max and Alec were regulars there. Then she thought about it. Alec was most likely still in bed and Max was most likely still taking care of him. It was settled she was going to Crash. It was the closest anyway.  
  
She made her way to the entrance and began her search immediately. She had to find the most desperate guy in room. She needed this quick. She looked around and noticed a guy trying to chat down a girl who just gave him the finger. She walked slowly over to him. She sat on the stool next to him. "Not your night tonight huh?"  
  
" It might get better," said the guy watching her from head to toe.  
  
" Is that right," she said smiling trying to encourage him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alec looked at Max lying next to him. She was sleeping. He began to think about what he did. He realized he really should have known it wasn't Max. It looked like her but he didn't get any ecstatic feeling when he saw her. It was like when he was with any other girl and Max wasn't just any girl. The fact that she was there with him was surreal. He had to keep his eyes open to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
Max felt a shiver go down her spine; she woke up and saw that Alec was staring at her. She smiled lightly. " Are you gonna do that all night?"  
  
" As long as you're here I'll keep it up."  
  
She moved closer to him and rested her head on his muscular chest. " You need your rest."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. " I feel fine."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yes I'm sure."  
  
" Well I could go home tomorrow then." She said laughing.  
  
He put one his arms to his forehead and said; " you know I don't think I'm that well after all."  
  
" Alec!" Max whispered.  
  
" Yeah?" he asked.  
  
" How come were like this?"  
  
She remembered being pissed at Alec then the next thing she was kissing him. It was kind of scary, but in a good way. She didn't know what was going on between them but she knew she liked it.  
  
" I don't know you tell me."  
  
" I really don't know."  
  
Max looked at up at him and smiled. She could still see every part of his face in the dark. " Maybe if we go to sleep we'll figure it out."  
  
" I'm just going to sleep because you're asking me to."  
  
" Well I don't want to find you dead or half dead in the morning."  
  
Alec closed his eyes and pulled Max closer to him. He loved this so much. " What are we gonna about Lana, I mean if she did that to me, what would she do a human."  
  
" I guess we'll deal with that in the morning."  
  
" Yeah it could wait."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
" You know something?" asked the guy.  
  
" What," asked Lana feeling her head spinning.  
  
" You are the most beautiful girl in the room. I'm glad those girls turned me down. I guess it was lady destiny doing her thing." He knew she would like that, girls melted for that kind of stuff.  
  
" I think destiny has a nag for being right." Why was this guy taking so long.  
  
" Can I buy you drink?"  
  
" Yeah," she said impatiently.  
  
" What do you want to have?" he knew he would get this one.  
  
" How 'bout Sex On The Beach?" she asked hoping he's take a hint.  
  
He looked at her when she said that, she obviously wanted to have sex with him by the look on her face. " Well I can't get you sex on the beach but I can arrange for it at my apartment."  
  
" That would do," she said faking a smile.  
  
" Let's get out of here then."  
  
They got up and started to make their way to the exit. " Hey what your name?" he asked realizing that he did know it.  
  
" I'm Larissa." She lied. " What's yours?" she asked just to be polite.  
  
He extended his hand to hers and then lifted her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. " My friends call me Sketchy."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Well at least I did another chapter. I'll see if I could make the other one more interesting. I know for a fact that this one was boring. 


	8. Chap8

CHAPTER: Consequences.  
  
  
  
They got up and started to make their way to the exit. " Hey what's your name?" he asked realizing that he didn't know it.  
  
" I'm Larissa." She lied. " What's yours?" she asked just to be polite.  
  
He extended his hand to hers and then lifted her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. " My friends call me Sketchy."  
  
" Well get out of here huh."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
They walked out of the exit and straight into Logan, he must have expecting Max to be there cause this wasn't his usual hangout. " Hey man." Sketchy said.  
  
" Hey." Logan replied.  
  
Lana immediately recognized him; he was Max's friend. He knew was the one that knew a lot about her. She turned her face in the other direction in hope that he wouldn't recognize her.  
  
" Hey," Logan said to the red head Sketchy was with. " Hey you look kind of familiar." Logan said.  
  
" I hag out here a lot." She lied still looking elsewhere.  
  
" Sketchy get away from her." Logan warned.  
  
Sketchy looked confused, what was Logan talking about. He supposed to get away form hot chick that actually wanted him. " Hey man what are you talking about."  
  
" Just get away from her, she dangerous."  
  
Sketchy looked at the girl next to him. She defiantly was not dangerous. " Whatever man, Larissa lets go." Sketchy took her and walked away form Logan.  
  
Logan stood there trying to come up with something to convince Sketchy to stay away from her with out sounding crazy. " Sketchy," he yelled but he just kept on walking. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alec's number. He waited for him to pick up impatiently. " Alec," he said when someone picked up.  
  
-----  
  
" It's Max," she said over a yarn. -----  
  
Max, what are you doing there?" he asked confused. -----  
  
" I'm helping Alec out." She said like she was sating the obvious.  
  
----  
  
" Anyway," he said. " Lana, is going to sleep with someone, you have to stop her."  
  
-----  
  
" Who?"  
  
-----  
  
" It's Sketchy, I tried to stop him but he won't listen."  
  
-----  
  
Max sighed how did she know that it had to be some desperate fool; it was just like sketchy to get himself in trouble. She got up form he bed, he may have been a desperate fool but that desperate fool was her friend. " I'm there," she said and hung up the phone. She started to leave then she noticed she didn't even know where she was going. Where the hell did Sketchy live anyway. She shook Alec lightly. " Alec," she whispered.  
  
" Hmm,"  
  
" It's sketchy he's in trouble."  
  
" What did he do this time." He said getting up from his bed.  
  
" It's Lana, she's going to sleep with him." Max explained.  
  
" Oh," he said pulling out some clothes form his closet. He took off the pants he was wearing and put on the one he took out and changed his shirt to and put on his jacket. " Ok let's go."  
  
Max almost laugh; even when his friend was in trouble he still had to look good. " So where does Sketchy live?" Max asked.  
  
" I don't know the name of the place but I can show you where it is."  
  
" You're okay right?" she didn't want him falling all over the place.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sketchy fumbled with the keys to his apartment. Suddenly he forgot which key was for the front door. " Hold on just a sec."  
  
This annoyed Lana but she faked a smile anyway. " You take your time."  
  
Sketchy got a hold of a key and shoved in the doorknob, it was the correct one. She opened the door and indicated for Lana to walk in. he walked over to his kitchen area and began to pour some drinks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max got on her ninja and Alec got on his motorbike. She followed him to where Sketchy lived. He stopped in front of a run down unpainted building. " This is it," he said.  
  
" Lets go in."  
  
Max walked up to the door and knocked, no one answered, she knocked gain but he didn't' answer. She feared the worst she kicked it open. She scanned the room for Sketchy. He was in the kitchen looking alarmed by the piece of wood on the floor that was once his door. " Max, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Sketchy get away from her." Max warned.  
  
" God can a guy get a break?" Sketchy yelled.  
  
Lana took a pot from near by and knocked Sketchy out and began to run, she didn't get very far. Max was on top of her before she got five feet away. " Get off me." She yelled.  
  
" What and let you sleep with another one of friends."  
  
" You don't understand." Lana said.  
  
" Tell me what it is then, cause to me it seemed like you were going to sleep with him and leave him dead."  
  
" It's him or me." She said.  
  
" You can't just kill people for your own selfish reasons." Max cried. She knew she was being a hypocrite when she said that. She killed Ben because she didn't want to be captured. It was only human nature.  
  
" Society owes be this. I didn't ask to be freak."  
  
" Well I didn't ask for it either." Max explained. " But I dealt with it."  
  
" What do you know about anything? You're normal."  
  
" If you call a genetically engineered soldier normal." Max said.  
  
" You mean, you're like me, you and Alec? That's explains why he didn't die."  
  
" Yes, it explains it," Alec said breaking him silence trough all of the commotion.  
  
Lana looked over to Alec, he was already up and about. He must have been very strong. She remembered how he was when he was with her. He was very strong, in every way imaginable. " Look I'm sorry ok. Can you two just let me go? I'll leave here as soon as I get the chance. I promise I won't kill anyone else."  
  
Max laughed at her plea. It made no sense. She didn't have a choice but to kill people. " How would you get your energy?" Max asked. " You can't take Alec with you, he's mine."  
  
She didn't know what to say. She knew she would have to kill people to keep on living.  
  
" Have you ever thought about the consequences of you doing this?" Alec asked. " Do you think it's nice to play with people's head just for your own selfish needs."  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" Yeah the damage is already done." Alec said walking outside. He couldn't stay in the room with her anymore. He knew she had no choice but to do these things but what really got him the most was that she pretended to be Max. When he was with her, he gave his all, thinking it was Max and now that he knew it wasn't he felt like he somehow betrayed Max and he knew deep down she felt the same.  
  
Max watched Alec leave the room; she could tell he was really upset, perhaps more than her. " Listen," she said to Lana. " My mind is telling me to leave you here to die but I have a heart. I feel obligated to help you out because at the end of the day us freaks have to help each other out." She got off of her. " I know someone that might be able to help you, I'm not making any promises."  
  
Lana nodded. She couldn't believe that Max would want to help her after what she did. She felt really guilty now. Alec was really upset with her. She could tell that she disgusted him. It was a shame that she wasn't in any way disgusted by him.  
  
Max walked over to Sketchy and felt for a pulse. He was okay. She put him on the couch and walked out with Lana.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Review please. I tried to put in a new story to build on. 


	9. Chapter9

CHAPTER: Sugar  
  
  
  
They drove down the streets of Seattle, Lana was on Max' bike and Alec rode behind them. He head no idea where Max was going but he knew her quest for a cure for the virus had introduced her to an collection of doctors that specialized in freakiness.  
  
Max stopped in front of a building. Inside lights were on. He got off his bike and followed Max into the building. They walked into what looked like a doctors office. Max walked over to an old Doctor with wild gray hair.  
  
" Hey, I'm sorry I came by with out telling you but it's an emergency."  
  
" Hey, it's you. How's that virus going?" the lab tech asked Max.  
  
" The virus is going nowhere, but that's not why I'm here." She showed him Lana. " She needs your help quickly.  
  
" Now what's her mysterious illness?" the Lab tech asked Max.  
  
She pushes Lana forward, " you'll see."  
  
Lana sat on a leather-covered chair as the Lab tech extracted blood from her vines. She looked at the doctor with a suspicious eye. She never trusted doctors. She always seemed to end up in trouble when one was around. Also he wasn't really a doctor, he was more of a scientist, the one group of people worse than doctors. They where the heartless people who made her the way she was.  
  
The doctor took the sample and looked at it under the microscope. " Oh my," he said. " What's up with your blood? No normal human being has.." He looked dazed. He knew it was an unwritten law to make a client feel comfortable but this was just too bizarre not comment on.  
  
" Can you help me or not?" she asked. The guy was already annoying her. She was being looked at like she was some freak at a circus.  
  
" I'm not sure, I need some time." The doctor said. " And twenty grand."  
  
" Is that the only number you know?" Max mumbled from the corner of the room. This was the same guy she paid for the temporary cure. His office looked significantly better.  
  
" Well these things do cost money," he said pointing at the various kinds of medical equipment.  
  
" I'll get it to you," Lana said. She had some money stacked away incase of emergencies.  
  
" Ok," he said and went back to looking under the microscope. " Tell me something, how do you feel right now?"  
  
" Tired, weak." She commented softly but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
" Well your blood explains it," he said, " your body needs constant renewal of body fluids."  
  
" What?" she asked annoyed. She had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
" You're body uses up sugars too quickly, it leaves you weak."  
  
Lana was thinking if she only needed more sugars in her body, how come she got back energy form having sex. She wanted to ask him that, but she new he would most likely call someone to make a profit off of her.  
  
" What I want to know is: what did you use to boost your energy before."  
  
" I don't know I just ate a lot," she lied.  
  
" Oh ok," he didn't believe a word of it, " I suggest," he continued, " that you refrain from engaging in sexual intercourse."  
  
That got Max interested. Did he know more than he would let on?  
  
" I mean, that uses up more energy than anything," the Lab tech added seeing the shocked look on Max's face.  
  
" I'm going to give you a concentrated sample of glucose mixed with a drug," he said taking out syringes and putting liquids in them.  
  
" Drug?" She didn't like the sound of that.  
  
" Don't worry it's safe. I got it form a Japanese scientist. It's supposed to have enough pep to wake someone who's on verge of dying. It's very expensive. I'll give you a 98% diluted formula." He took the needle and injected it in her veins and stepped back.  
  
Her body jumped upright and began to shake intensely.  
  
" What the hell did you do to her," Max asked alarmed by her violent shaking.  
  
" Don't worry her body just adjusting to it, she'll be ok. It may take a while seeing her condition."  
  
Max stood back, she looked around the room for Alec, he wasn't there. She walked outside. He was leaned against a wall, " Are you okay?" she asked seeing him looking on the ground.  
  
He looked up and smiled lightly, " yeah, I'm fine."  
  
" He's helping her."  
  
" Woo hoo," he said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
She moved closer to him and warped her arms around him, " I know that you don't like her, I don't like her either but she still needs our help." He nodded. She moved closer to him and kissed him softly on his lips. He smiled at her and kissed her back.  
  
======  
  
Lana looked at them, with her body shaking slightly now. She could never have what they have. She knew that Alec loved Max; he said so when he was making love to her when he thought she was Max. She also knew that Max loved Alec, she forgave him so quickly and was more than ready to fight for him. It was the saddest thing on earth. She wanted to someone to love, someone hold her at night, someone to take care of her when she was sick, some one she could make love to without killing them.  
  
" Don't get too excited," the Lab tech said interrupting her thoughts. " This is only temporary until I find something more permanent."  
  
She smiled at that. Maybe now she could have what she wanted. What she had been longing for since the time she discovered it. Maybe she could have Alec.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I'm sorry I didn't say the Lab tech's name but they never said his name on the show. If they did and I missed it can you tell me what it is? His character has an important role to play in some other chapters. I hoped that you like the Lana wanting Alec idea. It's the only way I could have thought of to continue this story. Review please.  
  
PS Thank you Whisper for recommending this story to your readers. I'm truly honored. 


	10. Chapter10

CHAPTER: New worker.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max and Alec walked in the room and sat on a sofa that was in a corner. Lana looked over at them. They were playing with each other hands. Max had her head leaned against his shoulders. She rolled her eyes. Why did Alec love Max anyway?  
  
" Ok young lady you're free to go," the Lab tech said. He placed a sample of her blood in a freezer. " Come back in two days."  
  
" Ok, I'll get the money to you," she said putting on her jacket. " What's that thing you gave me called?"  
  
" Ah- its called AD521"  
  
Max was listening. She was hoping that she could get a supplier of it that wouldn't cost them so much. " Lana do you need a ride home?"  
  
" Yes thanks," she said sweetly. " I'm real sorry 'bout everything."  
  
" That's okay." Max sated.  
  
" I was hoping that we could maybe be friends."  
  
Alec gave Max a look. " I guess so," Max said. She didn't want to be rude. Alec rolled his eyes. She was hoping that Lana didn't see that.  
  
" Why did you have to have to say yes?" he said taking off his jacket when they walked in his apartment. " I'm telling you she is bad news."  
  
" Well what did you want me to do tell her, no? Then she might go all ballistic."  
  
" Well you could have told her something, I mean anything." He said crawling in his bed.  
  
" Well Alec, you'll just have to live with it. You can't like everyone." She said going in the bed after him.  
  
" I just don't want her to be part of my life, she creepy."  
  
" I know why you think she's creepy. It's just because you slept her. Well she didn't feel anything for you. I'm sorry to say this but she was just using you. So if she doesn't care why should you?"  
  
He took a deep breath; " Because--" he didn't want to tell Max what he felt when he was with her. She wasn't just using him. He knew it.  
  
" You see it's not so bad. Now get some sleep, you have work in the morning."  
  
" You might as well take a bath with your blow dryer."  
  
" Alec sleep."  
  
" That's another thing, I wouldn't need so much sleep if she didn't suck me dry."  
  
" She wouldn't have sucked you dry if you didn't let her."  
  
He had lost there, Max was right. Why was she defending her anyway?  
  
Max and Alec walked into Jam Pony fifteen minutes late. As soon as they entered they were being harassed by Normal.  
  
" By boy is back, finally someone with competence," he said reaching to hug Alec who moved away. " You missy, you're fired." He said now addressing Max.  
  
" What? Why?"  
  
" I sent you just to drop something off for him, you took that as an invitation to stay away from work."  
  
" She was helping me," Alec said. He knew Normal wouldn't fire Max as long as he asked him not to.  
  
" I'm sorry but I already hired someone to take her place," Normal said pointing at his new messenger.  
  
" What the f***" Alec said when he saw who it was. Lana was in the back talking with Sketchy. " Why did you hire her?"  
  
" Because she seemed reliable and hard working unlike your friend here."  
  
" She's not what she seems, I know her," Alec said. " Max, tell him."  
  
" Normal I need this job," she said. " I mean you can use one extra messenger incase someone gets sick again."  
  
He thought about it. His workers did have a tendency to be plagued with some kind of sickness. " Okay then missy you can keep your job." He walked away to his dispatch counter.  
  
" You see what did I tell you? She's already causing trouble."  
  
" Alec, looking for a job is not causing trouble. Besides this way I could keep an eye on her."  
  
" She's looking for your Job," he whispered to her. Lana was walking over to them.  
  
" Hey, I didn't know you guys worked here." Lana said  
  
" Surprise," Alec said sarcastically. Max gave him a look.  
  
" Well at least I have friends who work here," she said smiling.  
  
She was already dragging him in her and Max's "friendship." He wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
" Alec, Normal said you had to show me around the sectors," she said still smiling sweetly.  
  
" Excuse me?" He wasn't sure if he heard right.  
  
" I'll show you around the sectors. Alec has to talk to Sketchy about why he doesn't have a door." Max said.  
  
" I already gave him a reason," she said. She wanted to get Alec alone. She knew if he would just talk to her, she could gain his trust. " So Alec can show me around."  
  
" No Max will show you around, I have a bone to pick with Normal."  
  
Alec walked away, and left Max and Lana standing there. He walked over to Normal, " Why did you tell Lana to ask me to show her around? I basically told you that I don't like her."  
  
" I told her to ask Max."  
  
So she was lying, why wasn't he surprised? " Oh and try to keep her away form Max too, I don't think Max sees her for what she really is."  
  
Had his golden boy gone nuts? What was it about this little girl he seemed so afraid of and why shouldn't Max be around her, " I think Max can handle herself against Big Bad Lana."  
  
" Just keep her away from sectors I'm running okay." If he couldn't get him to stop her from fraternizing with Max then he could at least keep her away from himself.  
  
" Okay boss," Normal said in shock. Maybe he was treating him too good.  
  
" Okay," he said and then walked away. He took up some packages and walked out the door. He saw that Max's Bike was already gone. He just wished Max would listen to him. Why did she have to be so stubborn?  
  
  
  
NOTE: I'm thinking about changing the summary to this story so more people would want to read it. Any suggestions.  
  
I now have the whole thing in my head it's just to write it down. 


	11. chapter11

CHAPTER: Satisfaction. 

Alec sat in Jam Pony constantly watching the clock. It was twenty minutes after four and Max hadn't check in yet. Cindy sat opposite him flipping through a magazine. " Is she usually this long?" he asked her. 

Cindy looked up at him with an annoyed eye, " I know you're with her now but that doesn't mean you should sit around monitoring everything she does." 

" I'm not doing that, I'm just worried. I would have to be worried if she wasn't with Lana." 

" I think Max can handle herself." 

" Yeah I thought I could handle myself too," he mumbled under his breath. 

" Listen if you're that worried then page her." 

" I've done that, she's not calling me. I swear if she does anything to Max I'll kill her myself. " 

OC looked at him, he was getting scary. She looked to see if Max was anyway in site. " Well here she comes, in one piece too." 

Alec sat up and turned around. She was safe; in fact she was smiling. She walked, rested her clipboard on the counter and walked up to them with Lana tagging behind. 

" Hey," Max said taking a seat on Alec's Lap. 

" Hi," Lana said taking the seat that was available next to Cindy. She looked over at Max. It annoyed her to see her like that with Alec. 

" Why didn't you call me when I paged you?" he whispered in Max's ear, " you had me worried." 

" It was on vibrator mode and it's in my bag," she said smiling." You have nothing to worry 'bout." She took his hand into hers and kissed him on his forehead. 

OC looked at them and then over to Lana. She was glad to see she wasn't the only one uncomfortable with their behavior. " Gosh can you two get a room or something." 

Alec laughed. Max got off his lap and sat on the chair next to him. " We're not even like that," Max, said. OC looked at her and raised an eyebrow. " At least not yet" 

OC rolled her eyes; " I guess you two won't be a Crash tonight." 

" Yes we will," Max and Alec said together. 

" Well you'll let me know if anything 'rises' that will prevent you from coming, I want to buy Max a drink for finally being able to see through that little façade you put up." 

" Well I'm glad I finally did," Max said. 

" It's a shame you can't see through all." OC said standing up. " Well seeing that Alec here got back to a proper mental state I'm going home and get me some sleep." 

" You ready to go Maxie," Alec asked her. He just wanted to get away from the gaze of Lana. 

" Yeah," she said getting up. " Bye," she told Lana. 

"Bye," Lana replied giving a half ass wave. There was Max walking away with what should be hers. And there she sat lonely as always. She was tied of that, being lonely. She was going to take action. Immediate action. Max didn't deserve him; she didn't even take full claim of him. She obviously didn't want him as much as she did. 

Max and Alec walked in the door. They rest down their bags and Alec went to the TV. Max went on the couch after him. She stretched out with her head on his lap. " You can't get enough TV can you?" 

" I'm sure you watched a lot of TV when you just got out." He replied. 

" Yeah I did, but it's been a year for you and you still look amazed by it." 

" Well I'm a guy, guys like to watch TV." 

" And I'm a girl," she said biting her lips. She waited. He obviously didn't get the hint. " Aren't girls more interesting to look at than TV?" 

"Then what can be more interesting than girls on the TV?" He said. He knew exactly what she was trying to do. He wanted her just as she wanted him. However he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't even sure why. He knew he'd have to give her a reason for why he didn't want to so he just pretended to be preoccupied with the video on TV. 

She sat up and looked at him. He didn't even notice what she was asking for. She wanted him and all he wanted to do was watch the stupid video. She got up from the chair and went to bedroom and rested on the bed. Alone. 

He wanted so bad to join her, he just couldn't. He couldn't think of a reason. Maybe it was because he felt guilty for what he did with Lana. Maybe it was because he thought Max wasn't in love with him. After all she never said it. 

Later that night Alec and Max arrived at Crash. They spotted OC and Sketchy and went over to them. 

" So how's my Boo doing," OC asked Max. 

" I'm fine," she replied dryly. 

OC looked at Max, she knew she wasn't fine. When she left her at Jam Pony she was practically glowing, now she seemed dampened somehow. " Max come help me with a jug of beer." Max walked behind her until they reached the counter. " What's up?" 

" Nothing." 

" I know something is buggin' you so spill it." 

Max sighed and sat on a stool, " It's Alec." 

" Trouble in paradise already." 

" Well it's not really trouble," she explained. " It's just that… I was giving him a hint that I was… you know… in the mood and he totally didn't get it. He just sat there watching TV." 

" Well you know guys Max. They can't take their eyes off the screen sometimes." 

" No it's not just that, he hasn't even tried. It's like he doesn't want me anymore." 

" Well he never really had you?" OC explained. " You know how Alec gets sometimes. Who knows what's going through his head." She looked at Max, she could tell something was still bothering her. " Is there something else? 

" Yeah," Max replied. " I kind ah asked Lana out of curiosity, how he said my name." Cindy gave her a look. " You know you can tell how much you mean to them by how they say your name." She could tell Cindy still didn't get what she was talking about. " Anyway, Lana said that he never said my name, not once." 

OC rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Max was falling for this. " First of all, why would you ask Lana about that, it's kind of creepy? Secondly, she's probably lying and if she's not, maybe Alec doesn't talk during sex." She knew that sounded stupid, Alec always talked. " My suggestion is: don't just give him hints, tell him out flat. If he doesn't want to then you can start worrying." 

Max thought about it. She guessed it was worth a try. In fact she'd try it that very night as soon as they got home. 

NOTE: I know Max is being stupid. Well it's part of Lana's plan. She's trying to make Max insecure if you didn't realize. Max is totally unaware that Lana wants Alec for herself. 


	12. Chapter12

CHAPTER: Fireman  
  
  
  
Max collapsed on the bed. Alec followed her. They had just returned from Crash. They weren't really tired but they just wanted to lie down. Max moved closer to Alec wrapped her hands around him. " That was run huh?"  
  
" Yeah I guess," he said playing with her hair. She began to lift up his shirt. Her finger tracing out his muscles like a journey he was about to embark on. He shifted slightly. " Max I don't think we should---"  
  
She stopped and looked at him dead in the eye. He didn't budge on his decision. She moved away from him and curled up under the sheet. She felt him put his arms around her but she shook him off. He was practically throwing herself at him and he just didn't think they should.  
  
" Max, I-I" He really didn't know what to say. He moved away from her and went to the other side of the bed. He couldn't believe it, he finally had the girl of his dreams and she didn't even want him to touch her because he was being an idiot. The thing is he didn't want her to regret any moment they were together. He knew Max wouldn't want to rush things, he knew something or someone was making her feel like she had to. He didn't see why she would want to sleep with him when she didn't even have time get used to the fact that he was in love with her. Maybe that was it, she wasn't used to the fact the he was in love with her and only her and no one was going to take him away if she had him waiting for too long.  
  
Max closed her eyes and began to think about what happened. It was official Alec didn't really want her anymore. This was what she was afraid of. He practically had her when he slept with Lana so all the mystery was gone. He was already tired of her before she even got a chance to be with him. She kept thinking that she could make him see that it would be different with her. It would be real. He just wasn't interested to find out. She felt her throat go dry. She couldn't believe the day had come when she would want to cry because Alec wouldn't sleep with her.  
  
Max was glad to hear a phone go off before she started to cry. She waited for Alec to answer it. She heard him begin to talk.  
  
" Alec here."  
  
---  
  
Lana was on the other line sounding frantic, " It's Lana." On hearing her name he handed the phone to Max, he couldn't believe Max had given her his number. " I need your help."  
  
---- " Calm down where are you."  
  
---- "Max, I thought it was Alec who answered."  
  
----  
  
" He did. What is what you need my help with?" ---- She didn't know Max was sleeping at Alec apartment. " My apartment is on fire. I need your help, the fire is out of control."  
  
---- "I'm there." she hung up the phone and began to crawl out of bed. She was glad she didn't change her clothes yet. " Come on lets go."  
  
" Where?" he asked. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Lana again.  
  
" Lana's apartment is on fire, she needs our help."  
  
He stood up and frowned. " Is that what the fire department is for, I mean what can we do?"  
  
She shoot him a nasty look, " It's not like we were doing anything."  
  
When they arrived there the building was no longer noticeable. Lana sat in the corner with a towel wrapped around her. Firemen walked around the scene.  
  
" Hey," Max said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with a pair of bovine eyes. " I have no home," she cried. " Where will I live?" She began to sob in Max arms.  
  
" Don't worry we'll find you a place to stay." Max knew all to well how scary it was out in the world with no one as a friend she thought the least she could do was give her a hand.  
  
Alec stood back and watched the scene. And what a scene it was. He couldn't believe Max was falling for it. Why did she have to be so quick to help everyone?  
  
" Where would I stay," Lana asked hoping she'd say Alec's. She just had to get close to him to make him see that she was right for him. Max stroked her wet hair and couldn't help but notice something was different about it. " You can stay at my old place, with OC and I'll move in with Alec."  
  
She looked up and tried to spread a smile on her face, " thanks you're a real friend Max." it seemed the more she tried to get close to Alec the closer he was getting to Max.  
  
" Let me check with OC and Alec first." She said. She walked over to Alec who was leaning against an old car. " Can I see your cell for a sec." He handed her the cell. She dialed OC's number and waited for her to answer. " Hey OC." ----  
  
" Hmm," OC said on the other line. She was just about to fall in a deep slumber. She wasn't really sure what was going on.  
  
----  
  
" Can Lana be your new roommate?" ----  
  
" Yeah," she said not knowing what she agreed to. She hung up the phone and went back to sleep.  
  
Max looked at the phone for a while, that was rather rude of OC. She now looked at Alec. " Would you mind if I moved in with you. I mean I know you probably need your space and I will just be in your way."  
  
He took her hands in his. " I will love for you to move in with me. You not in my way, I love being with you, you know that right."  
  
She pulled away and began to walk, " sometimes I don't think so."  
  
Lana sat watching it go on. She smiled to herself. Her plan was working Max's insecurity was pulling them apart.  
  
  
  
NOTE: I should call this Single White Female gone Dark Angel. You'll see a lot more of Lana's obsessing.  
  
I hope I finish this story soon. I hardly get reviews but I know I need to finish it. 


	13. Chapter13

CHAPTER: Move In.  
  
NOTE: Thank you soo much for the all the reviews. You know why you maybe didn't read this story before. Because there was a different summary before, I realy bed one. I changed it and then suddenly I get a whole bunch of reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max opened the door to her apartment and led Lana in. " I know it's not much but it's still a roof over your head."  
  
" Thanks Max I really appreciate it."  
  
" No problem."  
  
Alec walked trough the door some minutes later. He wasn't in the mood to fraternize with the girl who was making his life miserable. He just wanted to go home and sleep and hopefully get Max to stop being mad at him.  
  
He sat on the couch while Max showed Lana her room.  
  
OC emerged from her room and saw Lana in her apartment. She didn't what the hell Max was doing bringing Lana in the apartment at wee hours of the night. " Max, sugar can you come here just a sec."  
  
Max walked over to OC. " yeah, what's up."  
  
" What is she doing here?"  
  
" Come on, I told you on the phone. She's your new roommate."  
  
" What," she said almost too loud. " I didn't agree to this."  
  
" Yeah you did."  
  
" When I was in a deep slumber."  
  
" Come on, her apartment just burnt down."  
  
Cindy sighed. She figured it wasn't so bad since she wasn't the one she was after anyway. " I'll be sure to lock my door."  
  
Max smiled. " Thanks." She went back in her room to clear out her drawers.  
  
Cindy walked to the couch and slouched next to Alec, " What do you do when the devil just moved in?"  
  
" Kick the devil out," he said. He smiled at her for a while. Why could Cindy see it and Max couldn't? " You know I wouldn't be surprised if she set that fire herself."  
  
" Yeah I could see her lighting that match right after she finished coloring her hair."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
" Her hair, it's all brown now."  
  
" I guess brown hair is more deceiving. The red hair kind of made you think she was a up to no good. Now who's going to expect a brown hair girl to me evil? You always think the evil ones they have blond or red hair."  
  
" I guess she didn't need brown hair for Max to fall for it." She looked at Lana and her fake smiles and turned back to Alec. " You know you can save Max a lot of trouble by telling her what you think and why you think it."  
  
" It's complicated. How do I tell Max that I think Lana has a thing for me because of the sweet passionate love we made when I thought it was you? It sounds stupid. Besides she's going to say. 'If you loved me you would have known it wasn't me. Or maybe your just pretending and you just wanted to get me over with.' She's already questioning my feelings for her and I don't wan t to give her anymore reasons."  
  
" You know you sound just like Max there. And the thing is your little impersonation led me to a question. You really should have known it wasn't Max, so why didn't you know."  
  
He sat back and sighed loudly. " You ever wanted something so bad that when you got it you didn't want to let it go. I didn't want to let her to. So if there was a fraction of doubt in my mind I erased it because it's what I wanted and for once it wanted me back."  
  
" So your saying you did doubt it at first."  
  
" For a micro second. I wanted to believe it so I did. She gave me good reason to believe too."  
  
" I can't take this drama. Original Cindy has had enough of that for a lifetime. I'm not going to tell Max. It's up to you to do that."  
  
" I know, I just can't do it know."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Max shoved the last of her clothes in a second bag. " Well I'll be back for the rest of my stuff tomorrow. You'll be all right. OC is a good roommate. As long as she doesn't have 'company'."  
  
" Uh Max I kind of need clothes. They all burnt in the apartment I can't go to work in this."  
  
" That's okay I'll lend you something."  
  
" I'll go buy some new ones tomorrow."  
  
Max looked trough her bag and pulled out a tan colored turtleneck top and khaki pants and handed it to her. " I'm sure it's your size."  
  
" Thanks I really appreciate it."  
  
Max smiled and walked out the room. Alec gave a hand signal to Alec telling him that she was ready to go. " Cindy I'll see you at work." She gave Alec the bags and walked on ahead.  
  
They walked in his apartment and headed straight to the bed. Max took a pillow and headed to the couch.  
  
" You're sleeping on the couch?"  
  
" I'm sure you don't want any undesirable people next to you."  
  
Why was Max making things so difficult? " Max you know you're being ridiculous."  
  
" I'm being ridiculous. I'm almost near impossible to get. You're the only guy I know that will turn down a chance to be with me."  
  
" Because I love you."  
  
This was not what she wanted to hear now. Not when she was so mad at him. " If you love me, why don't you want to be with me?"  
  
" Max it's complicated okay."  
  
" Yeah I guess I'm too stupid to understand anything." He opened his mouth to say something but once again couldn't find the words. "You know what save it. I'm going to sleep." She took the pillow and went on the couch. What she had been holding back finally came. A warn tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
Alec went to his bed and slept alone. Feeling guilty and worried that he would loose her. He knew he had to tell her the truth but she needed to cool down first.  
  
NOTE: I hope this chapter was good.  
  
I'm going to do something with the doctor next chapter. So it's going to be kind of long. 


	14. Chapter14

CHAPTER: Free Sample.  
  
  
  
Max sat up from the couch and looked at the clock. She wanted to get an early start on the day so she immediately went to the bathroom. When she came out she saw that Alec was already up and kitchen. He was sitting down staring into space. She wondered what was going through his mind. Why he was acting so enigmatic. " I have to go see Logan about something."  
  
*Oh great* he thought. *She's already turning to Logan.* he sat there for a while and looked at her. She stared back at him. " Max," he whispered with the words barely leaving his mouth. She walked over to him. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. " See you at work okay." She smiled. He was glad to see it. He didn't know what he would have done if she was still mad at him.  
  
Max waked out the door and got on her ninja. She drove to Logan's.  
  
She let herself in as usual. His door always seemed to be open. " Logan."  
  
" Max." he said form behind his computer.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Long time no see."  
  
" Yeah I've been busy."  
  
He knew she was most likely referring to Alec. He wondered if she was still taking care of him and if they had gotten closer. " So how is Alec? Is he up and about."  
  
" He's better now."  
  
" Well that's good to know. So have you talked about what happened." He was hoping that Max was angry with Alec for that. She had to be.  
  
" Yeah, we talked."  
  
He knew if Max was giving half answers then he obviously wanted to change the topic. " So what brings you by?"  
  
" I was hoping you could help me find something. It's for Lana."  
  
" You mean the one who slept with Alec?" Max nodded. " Why are you helping her? Max I told you stay out of her way. She's dangerous."  
  
" You sound just like Alec now."  
  
" I'm never thought I'd hear myself saying this but, he's right."  
  
" Listen, it's okay now, we're friends and besides that whole Alec thing was just convenience. She needed someone. He was there. It's not like I'm about to weigh war on her because she slept with Alec. She was just trying to stay alive."  
  
He didn't know Max would care if Lana slept with Alec. He thought she's be more concerned with the fact that she also tried to kill Sketchy. But Max seemed to know what she doing. " So what is it that you need help with?"  
  
" I need you to find out about a drug called AD521."  
  
Logan began a search on it and an article with little snippets of facts pooped up. He read it. It didn't say much. " It says that it's a drug discovered by some American scientist who work for the CIA. The head of the project was man called. Jonathon Almerick." He died in a boating accident near the Florida Keys four yeas ago. His body was never found." He looked at the shocked reaction on Max's face and continued to give her the information. " The thing is with the death of this guy. Was the death of the wonder drug? He was the only one who knew how to make it. The day just before he drowned some rubbers cleared his vault and brut the house down."  
  
Max sat on a chair in confusion. She didn't get it. Why did he say a Japanese doctor created it? Why did he fake his death? It seemed he got in some kind of trouble with the CIA. She had to know why. " I gotta blaze."  
  
Max arrived in the Lab tech office and sat down on a chair. He came form a back room and greeted Max with his usual stuttering voice. " Hey Max. Did you bring you friend."  
  
" No it's just you and me. Jonathon Alemerick."  
  
What he feared all his time in Seattle finally happened. " How do you know?"  
  
" Never mind how I know. I just want to know why you faked your death?"  
  
" It's complicated."  
  
" I have a lot of time on my hands." She casually.  
  
"He took of his glassed and sat on a chair. " I was working for the CIA. There was this case, a very sensitive one. They needed a deep cover agent. Her assignment would be in Russia. They set up a team to make that agent and as a result we came up with a human with perfect disguising ability. Her mission was to take on the identity of the President's wife, sleep with him, which would kill him. No one would suspect a thing."  
  
Max suddenly understood what was going on. " You made Lana."  
  
" No, I didn't make her."  
  
" I made the drug that kept her alive."  
  
" So why have you been keeping it form her?"  
  
" Max the mission went wrong. She ran as soon as she got the chance the mission was never completed. When reports of men being found dead because they energy had been drained. I knew she was responsible. I couldn't live with my guilt for the part I played in her creation. I wanted out, and the only way I could get out when I had sensitive information like that was by death."  
  
" So you faked your won death?"  
  
" Yeah, and came to Seattle. You're the first person to find out."  
  
" Well your secrets safe with me. If you give me some of that AD521."  
  
" Deal," He said quickly. " She should be fine as long as she takes a shot every month."  
  
" So why did you give her one that would only last two days?"  
  
" Because if I gave you all of the real deal. You would have discovered something."  
  
Max smiled and took the samples. " And I found out anyway.  
  
Alec walked in Jam Pony and saw Max going trough he locker. He walked quietly behind her and put his hand around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. " Hey,"  
  
Lana felt a surge of energy travel trough her body. She felt amazing. Feeling Alec so close whispering in her ear.  
  
" About last night, I'm sorry. I swear I'll tell you everything tonight." he wanted to see her face. He always knew what she was thinking by looking into her eyes. He turned her around. " Oh My God." He couldn't believe it. It was Lana he was just holding. " Why are you in Max's clothes."  
  
" She lent it to me," she said defensively.  
  
He now understood why she dyed he hair. She was trying to look like Max. He walked away quickly. He had an urge to go home and take a shower again. This was just too much for him to handle.  
  
NOTE: This chapter was kind of stupid so I loaded it too. 


	15. CHAPTER15

CHAPTER: Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Max walked in what was her apartment and looked around. She peeked in her old bedroom and saw Lana looking in the mirror. If she didn't know that it was Lana in that room she would have thought it was her clone. " Got something for yuh."  
  
She jumped at the sound of her voice. " Hey Max." She walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. Max followed her out and sat couch. " Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
" Yeah, just water thanks."  
  
She began to pour out some water in a glass. " So how are you and Alec going?"  
  
" Good, he says where going to talk this afternoon. When I leave here I'm going home, he should be there by now. Hmm home, I like the sound of that."  
  
Lana bit her lips. Max was claiming her territory. She had to put a stop to it or at least get her out of the picture. She took out a bottle of clear liquid and put tree drops in the water. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt since Max was trying to help her but it was necessary.  
  
" So Lana I got the AD521. You wouldn't believe the story behind it." Max got up and went to the kitchen. She saw the glass of water on the counter. " This for me."  
  
" Yeah," she said uncomfortably. She looked at Max and then to the glass.  
  
Max put the glass towards her lips then brought it back down. She took out a tube of liquid and handed it to her. " This is the last time you'll ever need to take this. You should take it when someone's here just incase anything odd happens."  
  
" Thanks, I'll wait on OC."  
  
Lana looked at the glass and then to Max. Max brought the glass up to her lips again and then brought it down.  
  
" I'm just so nervous about Alec and what he's going to say. I can't even stomach water right now."  
  
" You should drink it, it will help you're stomach feel less queasy."  
  
" Nah, I really can't handle it."  
  
" You really should.  
  
She put the glass up to her mouth and brought it back down. It smelt kind of funny. Then she thought it was just her nose. " I'm really not feeling for water anymore."  
  
" Max, drink the god damn water."  
  
She wasn't sure what happened there but she didn't like her desperation for her to drink the water. " No I said I'm not thirsty anymore." She looked at her for a while. She didn't like the way he temples were bulging out of her head. It made her look kind of crazy. "I'll be going now."  
  
Lana looked for something, anything. She wasn't going to walk away from this. It was her time to act.  
  
Lana walked in Alec's apartment. She saw him look up as she came in. he got up from where he was sitting and came to her. " Hey Alec,"  
  
" Hey Max."  
  
She kissed him on his lips lightly. He put her hands on the side of her face. He looked at her in the eye. " What's wrong," she asked.  
  
" Can we talk now?"  
  
" Yeah," she said. She immediately moved in to kiss him again. After the kiss he held her face and looked at her again. " Alec?"  
  
He stepped back from her and wiped his lips. He had a gut feeling that it wasn't Max standing in from of him. She certainly didn't kiss like Max. However she looked just like Max but recently that by itself meant nothing. " What's my designation?"  
  
She fumbled to find the words. She had no idea what he was talking about. She didn't know what to do so she tried to kiss him again he moved away.  
  
" Lana."  
  
" No, it's Max."  
  
She shook his head, " No, I know Max and you're not her. Lana cut the crap."  
  
Gosh was she that obvious. She changed her form to reveal herself. " Yes Lana."  
  
He moved further way from her. She never made such a bold move. What made her do this now?  
  
She moved closer to him. He kept stepping back. " I know what you're thinking but just listen for a while." He was up against a wall. " What you and I shared it was special, you can't deny it. You enjoyed as much as I did."  
  
" Listen Lana, I don't want to hurt you so I suggest you back up a bit."  
  
She laughed. " I don't know why you're fighting it, it's not like Max is coming claim you anytime soon."  
  
His heart began to beat quickly. " Where's Max?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know, she probably ran away."  
  
He pushed her out the way and took his cell phone out his pocket. He waited, no answer. " What did you do to Max?"  
  
" Forget Max I can be your Max. You'll see everything will be perfect. Just like it was meant to be."  
  
What was this girl's problem. " Are you crazy or something?" He didn't know why he was asking it, it was quite obvious that she was." Run okay," he said pointing at her. " You better run because if you hurt Max in anyway I'll make your life a living hell." He took up his jacket and walked out the door.  
  
" Alec," she called. He kept walking. What had she gotten herself into? She knew he meant what he said. She had to run but to where. She didn't want to think what he would do if he found out that she had in fact killed Max.  
  
NOTE: OH this is not good. 


	16. Chapter16

CHAPTER: Home sweet home.  
  
NOTE: I will apologize in advance for this chapter.  
  
  
  
The last place Alec thought of looking for Max was her old apartment, but there she was, on the floor. He went to her hurriedly. " Max," he called but got no response. He called her again, still no answer. He lifted her body and carried her to the couch. When he looked back on the spot she was before he saw traces of blood. He took a cushion and placed it under her head. " Maxie, wake up."  
  
Max stirred a little, she looked over to the direction the voice was coming from and slowly began to see an image forming. She squinted her eyes hoping to get better vision. She saw that it was Alec. He had a worried look on his face. " Where am I?" she said trying to sit up.  
  
He held her down. " Don't get up."  
  
Then Max suddenly realized what she doing before. " Lana, where is she?"  
  
" Somewhere, out of state hopefully."  
  
Then she felt the pain in the back of her head and realized why it was there. " Bitch hit me with a fire extinguisher."  
  
Alec frowned to himself. " This is all my fault."  
  
" How are you supposed to know, she'd go all psycho?"  
  
He sat on the floor and looked over at her. " That's what I have been trying to tell you. I kind of always knew she was a little off. She must be crazy if everyone you sleep with dies. What do you think will happen if she slept with someone and they didn't die?"  
  
Suddenly realizing how stupid she had been. " She'd tried to get that person. I was stopping her from getting that person." She bit her lip. " Alec bring me that glass of water on the counter."  
  
He went to counter and brought it to her. He thought she wanted to drink it but she looking in it and sniffing it. " What?"  
  
" Poison. She was trying to get me to drink that."  
  
" She was trying to kill you?" he knew she was crazy but he didn't think she was that crazy.  
  
" I guess she thought that she'd break us up but when she realized that wasn't working she had to take me out." Max put her hand on her head. " I almost fell for it. She was trying to make me insecure about your feelings for me, and it was working."  
  
" That's why I didn't sleep with you. I knew that she was just making you think that you had to rush things to keep me interested."  
  
" Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
He let out a sigh. " I wanted to, but I couldn't explain without getting into stuff that I wasn't prepared to get into."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulders. She knew what he battling in his head. She could imagine what he was going trough keeping it from her, because he was afraid that he would loose her. " Alec, it's okay. It really is."  
  
He kissed her on her head. " I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't be, she's the one who should be sorry. If I find that bitch she's goanna get her ass kicked from here to Florida."  
  
" She's gone. I told her to leave."  
  
" You never know, she maybe hung around. She can't really catch a clue can she?  
  
" Even if she did hang around she'd be impossible to find. I mean she cold be anybody. Just a few minutes ago she was you."  
  
If she only knew that by giving her the cure she would go on a transforming escaped she would have kept it to herself. " I made it easier for her. I cave her cure. She won't feel weak anymore."  
  
" Well she did it even when she didn't have the cure."  
  
She was just so tired of the situation. " I want to go home." She just wanted to sleep with Alec next to her preferably.  
  
He smiled at her. " Cindy's goanna want an answer to why her apartment is in such a mess."  
  
" We'll leave her a note."  
  
" Are you sure you can move about. I mean you must be feeling light headed."  
  
" No, I'm good now." She took his hand. " I will be okay as long as I have you."  
  
  
  
NOTE: I can't really explain why I suck so much at endings. It's so strange. I also know the thing with Lana ended kind of suddenly. I'm really sorry bout that too. It's just that this thing with Lana could go on for chapters upon chapters. And remember I never really liked this story to begin with. So I decided to leave it at that. So there's room for a sequel, which I will most likely not write. However it would be cool if someone else wrote it. 


End file.
